Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Update History
This is a page for the updates for the game Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope. The game may be updated at anytime to fix glitches, bugs and including new content. Timeline: 2016 *December 21: Plants vs Zombies TLH was announced by David inc. and started to be worked on *December 26: The trailer was launched by David inc. and they announced that the alpha will come out at the end of February, 2017 2017 *January 7: N00bslayer2016 joins the dev team! *February 28: The 0.6 version was out, which introduced the Backyard Battleground, the Garage and the Flag of Power and a number of plants and zombies. There's no currency, power-ups or anything yet *March 6: David inc. Launched a trailer of what the actual game will look like *March 15: The 0.7.2 version was released, which added Power-ups, Crazy Dave's Shop, currency, Packs, Legendaries, making it the biggest update so far. *April 12: The 0.8 version was released which added the L.E.A.F HQ, multiplayer portal and quest board, even though the multiplayer portal and L..E.A.F. HQ are both unaccessible but you can still play the L.E.A.F. HQ by hacking. *May 26: The New World Event started, being the first ever event in the game. *May 28: David inc. announced that a new place and and many new thing will be released on June- July and showed a trailer of the Sewers, along with Zomboss Lab, Ancient Egypt and Sandy Sands. *June 5: The 0.9 version was released which, as promised, launched the Sewer's part one section along with a map preview of the other places and fixed some glitches, including one where you bought a pack but it'll not show up *June 22: The 0.9.5 version was released and the Sewers part two was out, with a lot more premium plants and the Laboratory, which gave you the ability to upgrade power-up, this update also added buffs and debuffs. It was also announced by David inc. that the full game will be out in mid-July *June 26: The New World Event ended *July 17: The full game was released which added vending machines, huge improvements and sneak peaks at the Zombie Base, Ancient Egypt and Pirate Sea sections *August 4: The 1.0.7 was released which fixed many bugs, added new power ups and added three new premium plants along with part one of a new world, Zombie Base *September 22: The 1.1.2 update was released which added 5 new basic plants, 2 premium plants and part 2 of the Zombie Base. Many bugs were also fixed like starting a level with the lawnmowers invisible, and another one where the double clicking on a level will cause the game to crash *December 3: The 1.1.5 update included a sneak peak of the upcoming Zomboss Lab world and added two more legendaries, Frost Lord and Termi-nut-er 2018 * January 6: Dorito Lord The 3rd joins the dev team! * January 10: A new legendary, Captain Cucumber was added into the game files, but is unusable unless you are hacking. Its third ability, found in the files called "orbital_cruiser.ability" is glitched when using Captain Cucumber by hacking, taking your sun and doing nothing. * January 15: Version 1.1.8 included Zomboss Lab part one, description changes and Captain Cucumber is also released to the public, and its third ability is fixed. Teasers of Ancient Egypt and Sandy Sands are found in the files even though they are already released * January 17: Version 1.2 includes minor bug fixes and improved Captain Cucumber's attack damage * March 6: PvZ: TLH's development will be put on hold * May 4: Saturnip369 joins the dev team! * May 4: PvZ: TLH's development resumes, with the announce of update 1.3.1., Zomboss Lab part two was added, along with three new premium plants. Three pendents were found in the game files call "small_HP.Pack", "medium_HP.Pack" and "bigl_HP.Pack". The abilities for these are unknown. Achievements are now being worked on. * May 7: Update 1.3.7 is now out, introducing the first batch of Pendants, with three sets of pendants in each category. There was also minor bug fixes. Ancient Egypt is now being worked on. * June 12: The developers announce that they will be taking a short break * Sept 21: Teasers for Ancient Egypt have been released and dataminers have also found varies plant files such as "Slapyrus_Plant" and "Pearamid_Plant". It is currently enclear what these plants are. Category:David's Creations